Dark Gentleness
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: A long time ago . Beings called Karakuridouji appeared in Earth's past . In the present , A New being appears . Beings that are forever connected to the Douji . Beings that the Douji has once thought they never see again . An VicexOc story .
1. Chapter 1

Dark Gentleness

Chapter 1 : Dark Awaking

Darkness is all I see . There's nothing . I'm not sure where I am . But I do know that I'm not alone . Someone is carrying me to some place . I'm not sure why , but he's not human . I can feel it . I can sense it . Something is going on . And it got me ensnared . Something's going on . And it's got something to do with me . I can feel the power of his aura . I can feel the power of his being . I can feel the power of his spirit . All so powerful . He has to be a Ultimate . I can feel dark sensations around him . Wickedness . Murderous . Destructive . The Ultimate Evil . It has to be .

I tried to look back on memory to see what happen . There's nothing . No trace . No hint . No clue . Nothing that will tell me who I am . Or what happen . I can't feel anything either . No emotion . There's nothing .

"Kuri ? Your still there right ?"

That voice . It sound so gentle . Yet so dark .

"Hang in there . I've got ya ."

I'm not sure why . But it sounds like someone knows me . Calling me . Even when the dark is still around me . It feels like . . . . I'm weak at the moment . My eyes don't seem to want to open at the moment . Yet I'm trying . My body's numb for some reason . I can't feel anything . There's nothing . Just nothing . Yet I hear the wind in my ear . It feels like we're flying . But how ?

"You still with me Kuri ?"

The sound of his voice . Calling to me from the dark . I'm still trying to open my eyes still .

"Damn ! Don't you dare die on me now !"

His tone seemed to growl . His grip tighten around me . It felt like he had claws instead of hands . What was he ? Then again . What was I ? I . . . . didn't feel like . . . . like I was human . Like I wasn't human at all . This confused me .

Finally . A slimmer of light . I was waking . Even if my vision was a blurr . I was finally waking . I saw someone . Someone's face . My vision was slowly focusing and he was staring at me .

"Kuri ?"

His voice , which sounded so distant at first , now so close , seemed so gentle with dark sensations lurking behind it . A darkness so familiar to me . That didn't frighten me . Seemed I felt more comfortable in the dark then the light . What did this really mean to me ? As my sight became clearer to me . I was staring him in the face finally .

His hair was black . It spiked up greatly . His skin was pale . Moonlight pale . Yellow visors over each eye . His eyes completely yellow . But his pupils were green . He was staring at me concernly .

"Kuri . . . . . ."

His voice whispered to me gently . There seemed to be a dark gentleness in his voice . A darkness that called out to me . A darkness that reached out to me . Just me . He knows me .

"Hey . There you are ."

He seemed to be relieved . Did something happen ?

"I thought I'd lost you ."

He'd smiled . What did he mean ? Who was he ? He's so familiar to me . This confused me . It felt like that we stopped flying . It felt like we're hovering in the air . How ?

"Hey . It's ok . Your alright . Your ok ."

He said this soothly in a dark way . But I felt something . Something wasn't right . I looked down at myself . What I saw was something that truly frighten me . I felt my eyes go wide . My heart began to pound . I was horrified .


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Gentleness

Chapter 2 : Terror and Comfort

This can not be ! I thought . What I saw was completely not human at all . I was a robot ! A damage robot . My right arm was missing . Half of my left arm is gone . Wires were hanging out of both . They were hanging out of other places too . Half of my right leg was gone and my left was badly damage . I had cracks all over me . There was a large hole in my right side . It looked like something tried to pierce me but missed . I felt something heavy on my back . My heart was pounding as it was . I was terrified . Even the young boy started to look concern when he saw my look of terror .

" Kuri ?"

In a dark way , he sounded concern . But then that was when I looked over my shoulder . What I saw made me scream and struggle against his grip which he tighten in response . There was a crystal stump that oozed something purple and a wing on my left side that was more then half broken . The purple ooze was coming out of that too .

"WHAT IS THIS ?"

I didn't know what to think . I panic .

"KURI ! STOP ! CALM DOWN !"

He was worried . That note was all too clear in his voice . No matter how dark it sounded . He was worried about me . I wasn't thinking straight though . I was confused and frighten . Even with him yelling at me . Telling me , demanding me to calm down . It was just . . . . . . . . . .

" GAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

It was just I couldn't stop screaming because I was terrified .

" KURI ! DAMMIT ! KURI STOP STRUGGLING ! STOP IT ! DAMMIT KURI !"

The boy kept a strong hold on me . He suddenly whip his clawed hand to my mouth . Trying to get me to stop screaming . I sense it in his aura then . A powerful dark like sensation . He was clearly worried . Nothing made scenes . I didn't know who or what I was . I didn't know who he was and yet he was so familiar . Why ? I didn't know where I was either . Strange building and sounds . I was so panicked I suddenly felt dizzy . The boy had such a tight grip that my head was pushed back on his shoulder . My screams were muffled and I continued to struggle . That wasn't until he jerk me .

"STOP IT KURI !"

When he said that , it clearly sounded like a demand . He also sounded a bit annoyed . He looked a bit angry though . Even when his eyes soften a bit . I finally stilled . His gazed was hard and stern . Then he relaxed .

"Jeez ! Cool it already . I know your in pain right now . Don't make worse for yourself . All right ?"

It was true . I was in pain . Like shock waves were going through my body . Every time that I moved . Even when I was so dizzy . The world was spinning around me . I was to confused to understand what was going on . Even when he shifted me gently so I was comfortable . By then he didn't look angry anymore . He had a sad expression on his face . It was even in his aura . We were several feet in the air . We were . . . . flying ?

"Kuri . Say something ."

What can I say ? This was too much to take in at once . I was confused .

"After a long , long time . I've waited to hold you in my arms again . Yet I find you this damage . What the hell happen ? What happen Kuri ? Who attacked you ?"

I . . . . was attacked ? How come I can't remember anything ? I . . . . was scared now . Tears started to form at my eyes and I started to tremble . He stared at me . His grip tighten and became one of that who protects .

"Kuri . I'm sorry . If I've knowed that you came . That you followed . I would have came looking ."

He shut his eyes tightly . Something about that . . . . eased me . I felt that I can trust him . He turn his graze back to me . Opened his eyes . Shear power was what I saw in those eyes .

"It's ok . It's ok now . I'm here . I've got ya . Your all right ."

He said this in a dark soothing way . As if my fears ran from him . Like he'd chased them away . The tears were running down my cracked face . I was scared . I was confused . I started to relax . My sight was darkening .

"It's ok kuri . Just rest . Just rest ."

I looked at him . He must of saw something in my eyes . Then his expression sadden so . Before darkness took me into a dreamless , peaceful slumber . The last thing he said was . . . . . . . .

" It's me . It's Vice , Kuri . It's just me ."

There was nothing after that .


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Gentleness

Chapter 3 : Vice's view point

I couldn't believe it . Kuri was here . She was here in my arms again . After they took her from me . And sent me into Earth's past . I could not believe it . She was here with me again . So why was she attacked ? Who attacked her ? Why ? For what purpose ? She was my KaraKia for God sake ! That's what she was . A KaraKia . My Lover .

KaraKia .

A mechanical girl .

One who is built similar to a Karakuridouji if not built differently . Like Douji , the Kai's very in form . Making them fit to the douji they were paired with . Like Kuri , who sleeps on my shoulder , was paired up with me . Their strength is equal to that of the Douji they are paired with . Even if they are designed differently . Somehow , they all ended up weaker then Douji are but can still defend themselves . Their power is different then ours . Where we have transforming gauntlets , they have summon weapons . Plus a element . And also where we have boosters , the KaraKia have Crystal colored wings . Crystal wings that glow . Like they have the wings of a bird . They also levitate .

Each of the KaraKia has a summon weapon . You could say it looks like something from those Kingdom Hearts games that teen and kids like talk about . ( Only when I end up close enough to a group that likes to talk about that . Like I'm interested . ) Even a KaraKia's summon weapon very in shape . I've already seen Kuri's summon weapon . Even that was badly damage . I don't know who attacked Kuri . But Kuri should have been able to defend herself . She was an ice type . Meaning she can control ice . Unless it was something that she was very weak against . I don't know . I just don't know . I just need to get Kuri someplace safe for awhile . So she can heal .

Just like a Douji's powers , A KaraKia's element very in lengths . Even when some of them have the same element . Meaning , Kuri is not the only ice type . But as of late , it seems that the KaraKia are coming one by one . And So far , the one's that arrived were all attacked . Now it's Kuri . Even the one's who belong to the good Douji , they were attacked all the same . This seems to be the case with every KaraKia that's been found by their Douji so far . As to why . We're all asking that question . We don't even know who it is that's doing this . But upon Kuri's life , I will find out . One way . Or another .

I looked down to her . Looking at Kuri . It makes me mad to see her this damage . But she's beautiful all same . Her long wavy dark red hair flowed so gently in the wind that picked up . She was always so slander and small compared to other KaraKia . She was even paler then most . She was sometimes called the Moon Kia . Just because the way she looked . I even remember the first time I set eyes on her . I remember what I felt that moment . I . . . . felt that I was . . . . drawn to her . Karakuridouji and KaraKia were both made to be drawn to each other . KaraKia were made to be a Karakuridouji's soul mate . AKA – Lover to say . I even remember the look that she got when she saw me . Even when she shyly blushed a little bit . That was when they told me that she was mine .

That she was . . . . my KaraKia . I stared blankly at her creator . Even when I spent a lot of time with her . Learning about her . Those beautiful Pale Sapphire eyes . Always alit in one way or another . Always they send a chill down my spine . Even though I didn't mind . Not at all . Even when Kuri was like this , they still have that effect . A KaraKia's crystal wings are always the same color as the eyes . Always glowing . Even in the day . But always more lovely at night . At least , that's how Kuri was . Lovely .

But why ? Why was she attacked ? Who attack her ? Who had the nerve to do so ? I swear to God that the son of a Bitch will not live long to tell the tale . Mark my words . Harming my KaraKia is a death wish grated . There was one place that I can think of that was safe enough to take Kuri to . K's place . My Master . I flew there as quickly as I could . Without hurting Kuri to much . She was already in a lot of pain . Even when I clutched her . I was able to tell . She was . . . . just to still . I narrowed my eyes . Let me find out who attacked her . Let me find out who it was that attacked Kuri . I'll hunt them down . And kill them slowly . I am the Ultimate Evil . The strongest of all Evil Douji . But even so , I was given something worth while . Worth protecting . I was given Kuri .

My KaraKia .

I came to the apartment that K and I lived at . I was going through the window that K kept open . Even though I knew that he was bond to start asking questions . I had to go back to pick up the rest of Kuri . Her missing arms , leg , and bit and pieces of her wings plus her busted summon weapon which I will see if that can be fixed . Proablely will be fixed when Kuri gets better . The little thing between a KaraKia and their summon weapon is the two are linked by energy . Kuri doesn't have enough to do so . But once she gets better , she'll be able to . Always the interesting thing to watch . If I may say .

I entered the apartment to where I was greeted by my Master . His shaggy black hair hanging loosely . A pair of glasses sat in front of his surprised eyes . He stared at me then at Kuri as I step into the apartment . He was on the couch with his guitar .

"Vice ! What in the name of . . . . ?"

I knew he was going to start asking questions . Right then and there .

"I'll explain later . Right now . . . ."

"Right now you need to get the rest of her ."

I thought I recognize that voice . Jealousy came out from behind a corner . He stood there . He stared at me then at Kuri . When his eyes widen .

" Damn ! I didn't think that it would be this bad . So another of our KaraKia arrived ?"

I stared annoyed . I need to repair Kuri , not chit chat .

"She's lying in my arms is she not ?"

"That's why I'm here . She needs to be repair right away . You go get the rest of her . I'll stay and keep an eye on her till you get back . I'll even explain to K what's going on ."

I . . . . did not expect that . Like I was going to complain . I didn't want to leave Kuri alone . Not even with K who didn't have a clue of what was happening or what was going on . But he did look confused though .

"Mind to fill me in of what the hell is going on ?"

By then I already gave Kuri to Jealousy . I didn't have time to explain all to K right now . I was already heading back out . Till Jealousy said something .

"I've already called the others to help you just so you know ."

I looked back at him and said with a nod of approveful .

"Thanks ."

He nodded . And I flew off .


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Gentleness

Chapter 4 : K's questions and view point

I had thought that something was going on . When Vice suddenly bolted out of the apartment like that . Right after he muttered something that sounded like Kuri . What that was I didn't have any clue . That wasn't until Jealousy came by looking for Vice . He was looking concern . What was going on ? Jealousy didn't say exactly . Not until Vice return with what looked like a female robot . What the hell was this ? I can say IDK !

Even though Vice headed back out and Jealousy took the robot girl to a corner to examine her . Even though she was damage badly . If I didn't know better . Which I picked up quickly . I have to say . It looked like someone tried to kill the poor thing . Jealousy was still examining her when I asked while putting my guitar down .

"What happen to her ?"

"That our question ."

Jealousy looked up at me .Then said .

" I've seen this case before . You might want to know the existents of KaraKia ."

"KaraKia ? Now what the hell is that I like to know ."

He looked at me . Then looked at the little robot girl . I couldn't help but notice how still she was . I notice how concern Jealousy seemed to be .

"I hope Emill's all right ."

Emill ? What was that ? What was a KaraKia ? Seems like I'm the last to know now a days . Jealousy quickly explain what a KaraKia was plus what they were for . Seeing that this sounded like that these KaraKia were the Karakuridouji's girlfriends or whatever . I just stared blankly .

"So these KaraKia are actually a Karakuridouji"s girlfriend or whatever ?"

Jealousy looked at me . Then back at the little robot girl . Placing a blue gauntlet on top of her head . Looking serious as if he expected something .

"That's how you humans refer to things like that . Mmmm . This is bad . Who ever attacked Kuri like this literally tried to kill her . I can't get a locked on her thought pattern ."

I stared at him . Kuri ! So that was Kuri ! No wonder Vice looked like he got spooked of something . Which leave's one or two things to ask . I pushed my glasses back up .

"So how many KaraKia are there ?"

Jealousy looked back at me alittle sadly . Then seemed to be in thought before he answered .

"One for each Karakuridouji . There are just as many KaraKia as there are Douji ."

I widen my eyes . There are 100 Karakuridouji out there . But if each of them has a KaraKia . I looked at the little KaraKia girl . That would mean there are 100 KaraKia . So that would make a total of 200 robots that are from future . At least that's what Vice told me . That's he's from the future .

"So Emill is . . . ."

Jealousy looked back up at me . He nodded .

"Emill's my KaraKia . I'm worried about her . Even though KaraKia can defend themselves . Why is this happening . I have no doubt that Vice will want to know who's doing this . As well as I . I just hope that Emill will not suffer any ill fate . I just hope I find her first ."

Jealousy really looked like he was worried . So that would mean . That a lot more is going on then anyone was aware of . But wait . Jealousy said that he seen this case before . So that would mean something's going on that not even the Douji are aware of . Jealousy answered my questioning thoughts .

"That's right . Someone is attacking all of the KaraKia . On both sides . Good and Evil . From what I've heard , the good Douji are having the same problem . One of the perfects just found his KaraKia only two days ago ."

This was too real . Now I understand what startled Vice like that . Jealousy explain the rest of the details . What KaraKia can do and how they work . So this was Vice's KaraKia . Kuri . Good God she wasn't looking so good . She was just to still .

"Something's wrong . I should have been able to lock on her thought pattern by now ."

What Jealousy just said could mean one thing out of all things he told me . Kuri is dying .


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Gentleness

Chapter 5 : Kiss of Life

Jealousy's POV

This wasn't good . Kuri's thought pattern was too quiet . This ment that she was dying . If that wasn't the case . I should have been able to pick up on it the moment Vice brought her inside . How long can she last ? How much time does she have ? Will Vice get back on time ? It would be wise to contact him right now . Even If he was only gone for 30 minutes . I fear that Kuri may not last much longer . Even if this will alarm him . If it was Emill right now , I would be by her side . God I hope she's all right . But it seems that K had already contacted Vice without my notice . Of corse the pledge would allow him to do that . Why was this happening ? Why would someone attack our KaraKia ? Why not come after us instead ? Why them ? I didn't know . That wasn't until K said something .

" Vice is already on his way back . He's not happy to hear what's going on with Kuri ."

He came and kneeled in front of Kuri . I was checking her life signs . I looked at her wings . That was part of the problem . It seemed that K took notice of that . He suddenly got up , went off somewhere in the apartment , and returned with a bunch of towels . Clever . If I may say . He draped and wrapped them around the parts the oozed the purple stuff . Which of corse was Kuri blood to say . A good bit of it was on the walls and floor already . Now if Vice can get back in time . Kuri may still have a chance to be spared .

" Kuri is Vice's KaraKia . We're extremely protective over them . Vice is no different with Kuri ."

K just finished wrapping a towel around a certain part of Kuri's left wing . He looked at me .

" Is there any way I can help ?"

I shook my head .

" Only Douji have that power . The power to save their KaraKia . Even if I wish there was another way ."

K was quiet . He looked at Kuri with a sad expression . Before he said .

" Hurry up Vice . Kuri needs you right now ."

K then looked towards the window that he kept open . Hoping that Vice will come through there at any moment . It seems that the clock was ticking Kuri's last moments of life .

Vice's POV

The wind was howling in my ears . My yellow visors were down in front of my eyes . I just heard that Kuri wasn't doing so well . The others were helping me gather the parts of Kuri I had to leave behind to get her someplace safe for a while . They told me to get to Kuri quickly and not to worry about her parts . That they'll handle that . I wasn't going to complain . Right now , Kuri needed me . I bolted as fast as I can go . Hoping beyond hope that I will make it to her .

Please Kuri . Just hold on . I'm coming . I'm coming .

That was all I can think of . Just those thoughts . Kuri was dear to me . I didn't understand why they took her from me when they said that she was mine . Even if I had plans to get her back . I even remember the look on her face when they took her . Fear had flooded her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks . Her out stretch hand reaching for my gauntlet . But just out of reach . They took her screaming . I was cursing them out severely . Some time after that , they put me to sleep . I reawaken in Earth's past . With a heavy heart that had a destiny to fulfill . I decided that whatever it took to get Kuri back , I will do it . I often wondered what kind of sick game it was . Letting us get so close like that . Then doing what they did . Those nights were always long for me . Whenever I thought about her . I swear I could hear her crying across time itself . And I wasn't able to go hold her . To take tears her away .

But now Kuri was dying . She was dying ! I . . . . I won't let her die ! I just found her again ! I wasn't going to lose her again . I lost her once . Not this time . I was already going through K's window . Just to find her as still as a doll . My visors clicked back . K and Jealousy were by her side . I couldn't hear what they were saying . I was only looking at her . I already knew what to do . I already knew how to save her . I went to her side .

K's POV

Thank God ! Vice made it . But the question was . Was it already too late for Kuri ? Even if me and Jealousy step out of his way . Kuri was like this for a total of 40 minutes . That wasn't till I notice the look on his face . It looked like he knew what to do . I wasn't so sure . Until I saw what Vice was doing . He gentlely laid her down . Then he started to attach certain wires to her . Those wires were . . . . apart of himself ? Now how was he going to save Kuri that way ? I just stood quietly . Then I notice that he open his chest and then Kuri's . Now this was something new .

I just stared at what was inside Kuri's chest . Where Vice had a Spirit sphere , What was inside of Kuri looked more like a crystal of some sort . Even if it was pretty . I figured that was Kuri's source of life . But . . . . the light was fading . The light inside of it was fading .

" Her spirit crystal must of underwent to much shock ."

I turned my head to Jealousy .

" Her source of life . Without it , she'll be no different from a Douji that's been broken ."

That's what I thought . I turned my head back to Vice who hooked some type of wire to his Spirit Sphere and Kuri's Spirit Crystal . What was he going to do ? I just stood and watched . Vice started to lift Kuri up to where he cradled her . He looked her in the face . Then he shifted her in a sort of way . He said something before he did what he intended .

" Kuri . Stay with me ."

He kissed her . I stood there quietly . Jealousy said nothing . A soft humming started up . Vice's sphere flashed and started to pulse energy through the wires that lead to Kuri Spirit crystal . The energy pulse through her crystal like shock waves . What was going on ? What was that for ?

" It's how we stabilize them ."

I turned to look at Jealousy .

" This is the power that Douji have to save our KaraKia . We mostly call it Kiss of Life . The transfer of life energy to that who was bonded to us . Through that bond , we can mend whatever the extent of damage done . That's what Vice is doing to Kuri . In a way , he's healing her ."

I stared at him . Then looked back to Vice and Kuri . Her crystal . . . . it's starting to glow . She twitched .

" So this is what you ment . That Douji are the only one's that have that power ."

Jealousy nodded . But narrowed his eyes .

" However . It does weaken us after wards . He'll need to rest for a while ."

Sounds like something to do with a vampire . I was still staring amazed of what was happening . Even if Vice started to redden in the face . A few seconds went by . Suddenly I heard a soft chime . It sounded like it came from Kuri's Spirit Crystal . It was glowing stably . Kuri jolted all of a sudden . V ice lowered her . He breathed calmly and quietly . It looks like Jealousy wasn't kidding . Vice looked like he was drained . He was shaking all over .

" K-Ku-ri ."

Jealousy touched his shoulder right after he said that .

" She's fine now . The rest is up to her . You need to rest ."

With that , Jealousy helped Vice detach the wires from Kuri and himself . After that , Vice fell asleep next to Kuri . It seems he wasn't going to leave her side . The other douji came and dropped off the parts of Kuri that Vice left behind . Even with Vice sleeping next to her . Me and Jealousy were piecing Kuri back to together . Jealousy put most of Kuri's wings back together . Kuri's body did the rest . She was mending like a douji . But then I notice that some of the pieces to Kuri's wings were missing . Jealousy didn't seemed to bothered by it .

" In case your wondering K . KaraKia can regrow any part that is missing from their wings . That takes time to do if not unable Kuri from flying . She can't get far without them ."

I put Kuri's right arm back in place carefully . Hearing that was a relief .

" But what of the pieces that was lost ?"

Jealousy looked at me .

" They turn to dust ."

I looked at Kuri . She seemed to be healing just fine . That will make Vice happy . When he wakes up .

" You know , the part where Kuri can regrow parts of her wings . That's cool ."

Jealousy was finishing putting the right wing back together . Then he look at me .

" At least we don't have to worry about her bleeding to death ."

" Like I mind that ."

Jealousy left an hour later . I was sitting on the couch watching Vice and Kuri . Vice was sleeping and Kuri was healing finely . I sighed .

" What a day ."


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: This chapter is long . And yeah I know , it's been a while .

Dark Gentleness

Chapter 6 : Sweet Memory

The moon was bright . I was in the sky . I was following Kuri . God she was so damn beautiful . Her eyes were alit that night . Brighter then usual . She flap her Crystal wings . She had her gentle smile that she always had . I could tell what she was thinking . I smiled with eyes half closed . She looked my way . She blushed alittle and giggled . A chill went down my spine the moment her eyes met mine . A soft feeling . Always makes me wonder how soft she was .

She went higher into the sky and started to hover . Where the view was perfect . When she turned around , I had flown right into her . Purposely . When I felt the impact , I grabbed her . My arms wrapped around her waist . I controlled the motion mostly . Because I startled her . That was until she started to laugh . Her arms were around my neck and shoulders . I smiled . Damn , since the day that I met her , I always loved the sound of it .

" What's so funny ?"

She looked up at me . That same soft chill going down my spine . When ever her eyes met mine . Her gentle smiled dancing across her lips . Oh ho , I wanted to just kiss her right then and there . She chuckled softly .Then she said . . . .

" Oh , nothing . Hee Hee ."

She turn alittle redder in the face . Close to a bright red . I chuckled softly . This was one of my favorite moments with her . My eyes drifted down her form . Her blue short , low v cut shirt that stopped just below her breast gave an eye popping view . It was sleeveless except of the huge flaps of cloth that hung from each shoulder . When she had her wings folded inward , she would use those to hide them . Making her look more humanish to say . On each arm she wore black handless gloves . They went from her wrists to a little pass her elbows . Silver bands held them in place . I glance at her neck line . A silver ring was around her neck with a sapphire gem that rested at the base . Down at her waist she was wearing black leather pants that were alittle loose . To make it easy for running . Her black Knee high boots with blue designs hugged at her legs . She had Silver bands around each ankle . A blue sash hugged at her hips that held up a black cloth that had four drapes .

I drew her closer to me . She stilled alittle bit . Her hips seemed to fit perfectly into mine . She started to feel a little warm . If not soft at the same time . She rested her head on my chest . The side of mine was on top of her head . She seemed to be . . . . waiting . I already knew what she wanted . I lifted my head , took hold of her chin and lifted her face to mine . That was when our lips connected . As soft as it was that started to become more then fiery passion . Her arms were holding me tight . As I helded her , I pressed her against me . She smiled into our kiss . Still I pressed her against me harder until she made the sound I was looking for . She moaned . I smirked into our kiss . Every moment of this was electrical . A fire that burns but did not harm .

The wind pick up gentlely . We were thousands of feet in the air . In that moment . A moment in time that I did not wish to end . A moment in time that I . . . . wanted to last forever . I wanted it to last forever . To hold her like that . To keep her there in my arms and never let go . We broke our kiss for a little moment's breath . The wind played with our hair and clothes , so gentlely . The air was crisp with the scent of winter . The snowflakes began to fall . Nothing could compare to that moment . A moment in time that I . . . . will never forget .

I was lying her down in my bed . She gazed up at me . I had crawled to lie on top of her . We stared at each other quietly . That was until we kissed . Soft and slow at first . Slowly it became a little rough . If not passionate . A wonderful feeling . It burned me in unspeakable ways . My gauntlets transformed into normal human hands . ( Which I can do to disguise myself ) I placed them on her stomach and trailed down to her thighs . I clutched them gentlely . I heard her moan a bit . I smirked into our kiss . I was only getting started .

I trailed down her neck as I continue to kissed her . Damn ! She was so soft and warm . There was a softer spot on her neck . She softly cried out when I licked her soft spot and started to kiss her there . Just the sound of it was making me feel kinda fuzzy , warm , and tense . I can feel her hands slid gentlely up and down my back . She seemed to always have the softest touch . And as always , I couldn't help but want her so bad . My lovely KaraKai .

" Vice . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

She moaned my name so softly . Just the sound of it made me burn tensely . After about another minute , I pause in my kisses but never pulled my lips from her neck . I parted my lips a good bit and started to swirl my tough on her soft spot . She screamed and jolted her head back . Softly gasping for breath . I smirked . If this was the kind of torment that makes her scream like that , then torment her I will . She was already red in the face . Still gasping for breath . Man , if she knew what I had planned for her this night . She'd be redder then that . Redder then Ultimo's gauntlets for sure . I chuckled at the thought softly . I continue this for about 15 minutes more before I stopped . Lifting myself up , sliding my arms under her , preparing myself . But I let her breath for a bit before the fun began . Her crystal wings wrapped themselves around me . That ment that she wanted this just as much as I did . And so the fun begun .

I pressed myself onto her . I begun to rub myself onto her . The feeling and heat that it caused sent both of us gasping for breath . It made her moan with pleasure . I grinded as I continue . She was moaning . I was groaning . Now I know that my face was red . Her arms tighten around my neck and shoulders . Her wings clamped down on top of me . I held her tightly . Damn ! Now I know I was not going to let her go so easy . I knew she enjoyed it just as much as I did . Because I loved her that much and knew that she felt the same about me . She was my KaraKia . The one that was made for me . The one that they had given me . The one that they made to be my Lover . Kuri was mine . That's what they told me . And mine alone . That's what they said .

I continued to rub myself onto her for another 20 minutes . That's how long it took to stop . Before I collapsed on top of her . We both were a little shaky , sweaty , and hot for that matter . I allow us both to have a few moments breath . My forehead was buried in the nape of her neck . Even though I would say . The funs just getting started . I smiled . Kuri open her eyes to look at me . That gentle chill went down my spine the moment Kuri's eyes met mine . It was a little more tense then usual . She smiled . God , I love it when she looks at me like that .

" Kuri . I love you ."

I said this softly to her . Even with my strength returning . My eyes gazed softly on her . Gazing softly on the one that I loved . The one who loved me in return . Kuri stared in my eyes deeply . She seemed to be getting softer . Her smile playing at her lips . She said to me .

" I love you too , Vice ."

I smiled and kissed her . Untill she flip me over . She straddled my hips and looked down heatly . It seems that she had plans of her own . That's fine . Makes it even more fun . My hands were on her waist . And she was sitting on my cock area . I was breathing quietly . I smirked . I already knew what she was going to do . Her hands were on my chest . Then I felt it . I groaned a little bit . Kuri was rubbing herself onto me . We tried to stared each other in the eyes . But we were consume by the friction of the moment . My eyes closed and Kuri's head dropped . I felt myself jolt . I gripped her . Holding her in place . Even though I already knew where this was going . It was what I wanted and she wanted it just as bad . I noticed that my clothes were getting uncomfortable . Kuri was probably feeling it too . Even as I groaned continuously , I smirked . Even my breathes were short and Kuri kept her pace . Even she was short in breath too . That was until I started to feel something wet . And it was warm . We both were already near our tension . To be apart of her . To claim her this night . That was what I intend to do . I intended to claim Kuri forever . Make her mine for all eternity . That's what we both wanted . To be part of the other to the end of time itself . As long as I live , I wanted to spend my undying life with Kuri . Even if she finally stopped . I caught her before she tumbled . She shook badly . She was literally hot and sweaty .

Even as I lowered her down beside me . I took her in my arms . She held onto me tightly . We both breathed quietly . We both were red in the face . There was no turning back now . We started to kiss once more . This time , I put my tongue into her mouth . She bit down on my lip . Our tongues flick each other back and forth . My hands trail down and slowly went into her shirt . She started to push my jacket off my shoulder . I roll on top of her . This time I straddled her hips . She already push one side of my jacket off my shoulder and was pushing the other side . I allowed it to slid off of me . Now my torso was bared . The cloth leaving my skin was warm and as it slid down . I felt alittle cold all of a sudden . But I got used to it quickly . Kuri's hands were on my shoulders still . She begun to slid them down . That was until I took hold of them and pull the handless gloves and silver bands that she was wearing off . Now her arms were bared . I looked into her eyes and felt that soft chill going down my spine . Kuri leaned up a little bit . I knew what she was doing . As she stretched her wings out and they begun to fold . They folded into her back so they wouldn't be in the way . This is how she can disguise herself . The only way to tell a KaraKia from a human is the eyes . Rather Kuri has her wings out or not . Her eyes never stops glowing . Human eyes don't glow what so ever . That is the differences between a KaraKia and a human .

I put my arms around her and pulled her to me . Her head was resting on my chest . Her arms were under mine and her hands clutch at the back of shoulders . I had my arms around her . One arm was across her shoulders and my hand was on the back of her head . I knew what we both wanted . I wanted her just as much as she wanted me . She wanted me . And me alone . I was the same with her . I just wanted her . No one else . Just her .

I just gazed at her . My hand slid down from the back of her head . I caught the string that was tied in the back of her shirt . It held her shirt in place . But it wasn't going to hold it in place for long . My hand kept sliding down taking the string with it . It came undone and her shirt loosen . I let her look up at me . I felt that soft chill again . It was tense . I even shivered a little . Kuri place her palms on my chest . My hand was now on her waist and my other was on it's way down there . Damn ! Kuri was getting softer . She felt softer then silk right now . My other hand was now on her waist . I started to trail them back up . As slowly as I could and catching her shirt . She was breathing quietly and she was shivering a little bit . I smirked . She knew what was coming . I got to a point where I started to lift her arms up . Sliding my hands on her arms now . I got to her wrists and held them in the air a bit . Holding her arms high above her head . I can see the lift of her breasts . Even as she breathed . The way I had her she couldn't look up at me . I slipped the shirt off and threw it to the side with the other clothes that had been taken off . Even if the silver bands were complete metal . They landed on the floor soundlessly . I wrapped my arm around Kuri . I took a different grip on her wrist and pulled it behind me . It made her arch her back . It allow her to look at me . I felt that chill and sigh .

" Damn . Your sexy at this moment ."

Kuri smiled at me . She giggled . The motion she made kinda tease me a bit . She was close enough to where I can feel the rise and fall of her chest . Even if I released her wrist and started to lower her to the bed . Even as I lie on top of her again . Good God ! She was so Freakin warm .I was feeling hot myself . That was until she said to me . . . . . . . .

" So saids the God-like sexy Douji on top of me ."

Ho Oh ! She did not ! She did not just say that ! Because that did it . I laughed . I put my head into her breasts and smelled her scent . Cherry blossoms and winter snowlands . With the scent of something else . Something that was hard to put in to words . I breathed in her scent . How it drew me to her . My laughter died down . And I breathed softly on her . She came to the point where she couldn't keep her eyes open . Not anymore . I lifted up my head and looked at her . She was so beautiful , even like this . I smirked . She wouldn't know what I intend to do to her . I looked at the silver choker around her neck . I lifted myself up and reached under her neck and unhooked it . I threw it over where my jacket was . I lower myself back down on her . I turned my head and started to kiss her neck again . She sucked in a breath . Even when I began to explore her . My hands started to feel around her breast . I even flicked her nibbles . She turned red in the face again . I was kissing her breasts now . Even when I kissed her harder then before . I was kissing the center of her beasts . She seemed to breath even harder now . I felt her hands rubbing my shoulders . I groan at the feeling . I was enjoying this just much as she was . Even when my hands trailed down farther on her . I found the part of the sash that she wore that can come undone . I gripped it and pulled it . The black cloth drapes wear single piece of cloth that can be held up . But without the sash , falling off is what happen .

I threw the sash onto the floor . Kuri was breathing softly . I stop in my kisses and lifted myself to look at her . Even if I allow her to breath , I had other things intended . Even when I reached down and grabbed her . She gasped . I smirked . Watching her slightly arched her back . I began to grip her . Hard . She moaned continually . She gripped my arms . I continue this for 3 minutes or so . She jolted 3 times . She moaned pleasurably . A smile on her face . I continued until she jolted a fourth time . I released her then . Her hands started to explore my chest and stomach . She even trailed them on my arms . Even when she started to play with my nibbles . I sucked in a breath . But even so I chuckled . I lean down to her breasts and took one of her nibbles into my month . I playfully nipped at it . Teething it , flicking it with my tongue , sucking it and kissing . She obviously enjoyed it . She was still smiling even as she gasp for breath . Even as I did the same to the other . I started to trail my kisses down to her stomach . I stopped at her navel . I put my mouth around it . I swirled my tongue around it's edges and swirled my tongue in it . She then grabbed fists of my hair . She shivered hard . She was so red in the face . I continued for 5 minutes before I dragged myself to kiss her again . My mouth connected with hers . How sweet she tasted was beyond me . That was until she grabbed me . Our kiss broke and I jerked my head up . Sucking in a breath and turning red in the face . She flipped me over and gripped me softly . Oh ho , did I enjoy that . I groan and chuckled . I then notice that scent that I smelled was stronger now . I figured out what it was . Some how , it was calming . I like it . She probably smelled it too . Even as she still gripped me . My arms were around her still . I held her tightly . 7 minutes later she released me and I lied there breathing . The four drape clothe was next to us still . So I push it off the bed . She was on top of me still in my arms . Where I wanted her to be . I didn't want to let her go . I didn't want to take my arms off of her . Even though before this night is done , I always be with her in more then one way . As well she'll be with me . After the deed is done , I won't be able to let her go at all . Her head was under my chin and I turned my head and laid my cheek on top of her . Still breathing quietly , that's what I wanted . To not be able to let go . I loved her . And she loved me . She wanted me to want her this bad . That's how she wanted me . Because she wanted me that bad . I felt her turn her head and felt her mouth on my neck . AS soft as it was , I couldn't help but shiver a bit . Now I came to a point where I couldn't think of anything else but making her mine . Even when they said that she was , to be apart of her like this . That's how I will be able to tell . To share these moments of time with her .

She started to trail her kisses down me . Even when she played with my nibbles , making me groan and I arched my back slightly . Until I grabbed her head and pushed down . I gritted my teeth and found I couldn't get my eyes to open for servel moments . I know that my face is red again because I can feel it burn . Where the hotness of her kisses had been felt were little cold after wards . She continued to my navel . She even suckling me like I did to her . I chuckled again . Even when I prompted myself on one elbow and gripped her head with my hand . Pushing her head down onto me . She started to kiss harder . It was pleasurable if not painful . I started to shake all over . I grinned widely . Some part of me burned tensely . If not it was painful in a pleasurable way . I noticed that the rest of my body burned for her . Kuri finally stopped and lifted herself up . I sat up and stared into her eyes . Even if I wasn't able to think of anything else . I still felt that same soft chill going down my spine . I drew Kuri to me . My arms were wrapped around her . She was sitting my cock area again . My arms were around her waist . Hers were around my neck and shoulders . I pressed her down onto me . But then that was when she pressed herself onto me . I sucked in a breath . Even if I returned the pressure , making her gasp and still a bit . That was when I pressed my forehead to hers . I reached down and unbuckle her knee highs . I slipped them off of her , throwing them onto the floor . I pressed her against my body altogether . My face was in her chest . Her skin burned hotly . She was shivering . I smiled . I enjoyed the feeling of her hot flesh against me . Now I just wanted her . Nothing else mattered . I focused on her . The feeling of her on me . The taste of her month on mine . The feel of her soft , burning skin against my own .

My hands slid slowly up and then down to where her leather pants were . I started to work at them . I paused to slowly look up to her eyes just to feel their effect on me . I felt that soft chill run down my spine when I saw them . Her eyes , however , were glazed with so much want . Even as I continued to work her pants . Finally they came undone . They loosen and I begun to put my hands into them . As I did so , I started to feel even hotter then I did a long while ago . I looked up again , not just to feel the soft chill that run down my spine . Just to find her watching me . I reached up to brush some stands of her hair out of her face . Her eyes glowed so brightly . Those pale sapphire eyes . So bright in the dark . Most of the glow came from her wings . But the room got dark when she folded them . I wanted her to stare at me with them . To stare at me with those eyes . Because every time she looked at me with them . She made me desire her . This was no different . I desired her . I wanted her so damn bad . I even pulled her to me . I laid back down on the bed . She followed me . I slowly rolled her under me again . I sat up on top of her . My hands were on her sides and slowly I trailed them down to where I caught her leather pants . She breathed so quietly . I began to slid her pants off of her . I went past her hips , down her thighs , and then down her legs . I slipped them off . Threw them onto floor . I crawled to hover on top of her . They called her the Moon Kai . That wasn't a joke . She like the moon it self . Her hands reached up and touched my chest . I lowered myself onto her naked body . The only thing that was in between me and her were my pants . I lowered myself into a kiss with her . I kissed her passionally . I began to explore the new areas of flesh on her . I touched her in places that made her moan in desire . I touched her inner thighs and I touched her entrance to her body . She was so hot and wet there . I broke our kissed just to breathe . I seemed to yearn for her so damn bad I hardly can stand it anymore . She jolted then . I began to grip her hard . Like I did before . She shut her eyes tightly . This was a different feeling . This kind of touch was more powerful then I had thought . Things that felt so right in more then one evil way came in my mind and started to play . Her arms around my neck and shoulders tighten . She felt so soft now . I could not help it . I listen to her moan .

" Vice , I want you ."

That was something that came softly from her . My Moon Kai . She jolted again . I wanted to love her . To make love to her . She wanted me to . I gripped her hard like that for another 10 minutes . I had to tell her . I had to tell my lover what I wanted to do to her .

" Kuri . I love you . You know that right ?"

She nodded . While she breathed softly when I released her .

" Then you know where this is going . What we are about to do . Because I won't be able to let you go at all . If we do .

" I know ."

" And you still want this ?"

" Yes . And I still want you ."

" Kuri . . . . . ."

" Vice . They made me to be your lover . But they also made you to be mine . I don't want anybody else . I just want you . Just you ."

I stared at her . She was so different . So different from me . I was built and designed to kill and murder . And they paired this Moon Angel with me . I didn't know what to say . Perhaps Evil can learn to love in one way or another . I could not lie about that . I lowered myself down on her all the way . Just to hold her . The hotness of her skin was so soft . Her words played in my mind . I tighten my grip . I felt her hand stroke the back of my head . I will love her . Not with just my heart . But with my very being . The soul that was in this body cried out to her . Somehow , her soul heard and answered . I felt something run down my face . I knew what it was . That was the only time I ever cried . She held on to me . She didn't let go . She turned her head and started to nip at my ear . I knew that whatever loomed over us . It can never tear her from my heart .

I felt her hand slid down . She gripped my sash . I knew what was coming . She undid my sash that held up my pants . And I . . . . could not help but want to be apart of her . To be apart of her forever . I knew she didn't want me to let her go . And I won't . She became my Angel of the Dark . Even if I lifted my tear stain face to her . Felt that soft chill again . Her eyes held love for me . She reached up and took my tears from me . If Evil can love someone . Then Kuri and I are proof of it . I took my sash from her , lifted myself up on my knees , removed my tie bans and pants off . Discarded them onto the floor . Nothing was in between us anymore . I lower myself down to her again . This was . . . . something very knew . Something that was very different . Both of us were naked . Both of us were lovers of the dark . I stared at her . She stared at me . I held her close to me . Feeling her naked below me . Feeling her skin against mine . It felt right . It felt like this is the way it should be . I knew what I wanted . It was her . I turn my head and began to nip at her ear . She smiled and I chuckled huskily . My mind was in a state that was very new . Like a new reality .

I began to touch her again and she began to touch me . If I can say what I intended to do with Kuri . I intended to have sex with her . To make love to her . This was more powerful then I ever thought . Maybe it was the fact that they bonded us together . I fell for her . I fell in love with her . And so we strengthen our bond . I touch her inner thigh and rubbed her there . Kuri breathed her enjoyment . That was until I felt her grip me . It was a explosion of pleasure then . It left me breathless . She rolled me over . I groan continually . Now I know I yearned for her . The press of her hand . The squeeze and release . The wetness that I felt on her and myself . It felt so good and hurt so bad . Even as I chuckled . I want to do this with her . I want to do this with Kuri . She was mine . And I was hers . I knew that her heart mine . She was mine . 20 minutes went by . I felt her release me . That was until I felt her hand me . She slid her hand up and down me . I screamed at the feeling . Oh ho ! That she started , two can play at that game . She handed my cock for 10 minutes or so . I didn't expect that . I didn't expect her to hand me like that . I tighten my arms around Kuri as she lie on top of me still . I never expected to scream like that . Even if I like it . I was sweating . But then so was she . Hot and slick . Part of me burn tensely for her . Damn ! I know we had plenty of chances to turn back . We ignored them . I didn't want to . She didn't either . I groan my pleasure and enjoyment . I started to catch my breath when she let go . She waited until I was able to breathe again . I shook so hard . Not because I felt cold .

" Huff . Huff . Damn . . . . Huff . Huff ."

My voice was so quiet from what she did to me . I still trembled . Violently . I waited until my pounding heart calmed . I open my eyes and looked at her . I felt that soft chill go down my spine . She seem to have watched me the whole time . Her smile . It was so gentle . She look at me lovingly . I returned it . I looked at her the same way .

" You like ?"

I stared at her . She was so gentle . How can she have the same dark soul as I ? How can she ? I could only answer her . At the moment .

" Yes . . . ."

This was what love felt like ? To be this close . To be this close to her . I wanted her still . What she did to me next aroused me beyond measure . To where I didn't want to stop . She lifted herself and straddled my hips . I . . . . knew what she was going to do to me . My hands were on her waist . So I can hold her in place . She pressed herself onto me . I sucked in my breath . She began rubbed herself onto me . I breathe quietly at first and shut my eyes . This is what it felt like . Her skin rubbing onto mine . Her entrance rubbing onto my cock . I knew I'd be doing the same to her in a while . But I let her burn me . I could not believe how hot it was . And that scent . The scent of would be sex . She had me right where wanted me . I began to groan . This was a powerful feeling . I even liked the feel of it . It was like shock waves . It was flames exploding in my body . I jolted . It even managed to groan her name .

" Kuri . . . . . . ."

I felt her come down on me even harder . I felt it go right through me . It made me jerk my head back . God , I enjoyed it . It was making me feel like I would go insane . I even felt a little dizzy . I wasn't able to think straight . I was only able to think about Kuri . The feel of her on top of me . She continued for another 9 minutes . She finally stopped . I was shaking . I breathed calmly . That was until I felt what she did next . She went down on me . I felt her take my cock into her month . It was so sudden . I didn't have time to think . She made me scream again . I grabbed fist of her hair . She went up and down my length . Her tongue sliding up and down me so slowly . She even flick the tip of my cock . She made me groan so loudly . I smirk . I found where her hand had been resting as she did this . She was resting her hand on my stomach . I managed to let go one fist of her hair and found my fingers closing around her wrist . She did this to me for about 16 minutes . That was until I began to thrust my cock into her month . I clutched her wrist . This was . . . . know way beyond my control . She was probably feeling the same . So intense . She even teethed me . I had trouble breathing a good bit of the time . Until I felt her let go . Kuri managed to push herself off of me . But she didn't go far though . For a good while , I wasn't able to move . It was 15 minutes before I was able to . That must have taken a lot out of Kuri . I looked down to her . She was shaking so bad that I was able to feel it .

" Kuri . . . ."

" Vice . I . . . . . ."

" Hush . It's my turn to play ."

I said this gently to her . Even as I pulled her up to my level . I felt her stroke it me . I stiffen . That was when she stung me . She rubbed her finger tip on my cock end . That made me jolt and come down on top of her . My head was in her shoulder . She tipped me for two minutes . Enough to make my body burn for her again . I grabbed her wrist and pulled it to the side of her head to where I had it pinned . I looked at her . I felt the soft chill that her eyes always gave me when I looked at them . She wanted me . I looked at her still . I smirk evilly . I released her wrist and began to grip her . It felt so good . To play with her like did me . She began to breathe quietly . I pressed my hand down on her . Squeezing her and releasing her . I gripped her harder . She jolted and slightly arch back . I gripped her harder then . I got her to scream . I pressed my hand up on her . Making her move up . She jolted again and it wasn't even a minute . I wanted to be inside of her . But not until I had my fun . I did it fast on her . I made her jolt at least 4 more times . I was watching her like she had watched me . I felt so hot then . I guess it had a double meaning . I released her then and started to stoke her . She jolted and started to tremble . She even shivered . Know she was getting hotter . Both ways in which that was said . She had made my body burn like this . I wanted her to burn for me . She held and clung to my shoulders . I started to see that she burned tensely . Kuri moaned her enjoyment . I wasn't finished with her yet . That was when I started to finger her . I pushed two of my fingers into her . I got her to scream again . I was still smirking evilly . Her hands tighten on my shoulders . This was where I wanted her . At my mercy . She was having trouble breathing . I did this to her for 8 minutes . Making her jolt and moan . I was mimicking the motion of sex . Watching her writher there . I fingered her hard . She arched her back again . The night wasn't even half done and time was at a slowing point .

I finally stopped to let her breathe a good bit . She was smiling . I couldn't help it . I love it when she smiles like that . She was my Dark Angel . I pulled the strands of hair that clung to her face . Brushing them to the side of her beautiful face . She was so sexy at the moment . I knew what I was going to do to her . I lifted myself up and went down . I put my month on her entrance . She gasp for breath . Even if she wasn't able to move at the moment . I tasted her . She was so sweet . I liked it . I flicked my tongue on her and dove into her . She started to breathe so hard . Moaning . I was welcomed by her body . How it felt . How it tighten on me . I mimicked my tongue in the motion of sex . Diving into her . She screamed again . I was in a moment of feeling . Kuri then grabbed fists of my hair . I continued this for 10 minutes . Until she started to pushed her hips up . Taking me deeper into her . I started to feel her becoming apart of me . Even if it was faint . I started to feel it . It took me about 7 minutes to stop . I took my month off of her . I manage to level my self with her . I felt so dizzy I kept my eyes shut . I buried my forehead in the nape of her neck . Again I could not move . She was having the same problem . I lie there on top of her . My body was still burning for her . It was so painful . And primal instincts started to take control . Even if I fought them . I lasted this far . I wasn't going to let my instincts take this from me now . It took about another 15 minutes before I was able to move . I was . . . . so slick now . Another two minutes and Kuri wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders . She knew what I was going to do to her . Before our moment came .

I started to rub myself onto her again . The feeling of my length sliding up and down her . I was groaning again . She was moaning again . She jolted . I rubbed myself onto her as hard as I could . I wanted her to feel me . To feel how much I wanted her . Like we were swimming in a river of fire . I couldn't get enough of it . How long I've waited to be apart of her . How long I've waited to claim her . To make her mine . Her arms tighten on me . My arms , already around her , tighten . I held her tightly . I burned her in a way that she'll won't be able to put into words . Ever . I continued this as long as I could . My strength was draining again . Even with my head in the nape of her neck . She wasn't able to open her eyes for a long time . That was ok . I felt her jolt again . She started to moan my name . I started to groan hers . She jolted a third time . I manage to continue this for another 6 minutes and I stopped . I collapsed on top of her . We breathed quietly . Know I wanted her more then ever . 3 minutes later I lifted myself up . Tighten my arms around her . Her arms tighten around me . Everything was seemed to slow down . As if moving in slow motion . I looked at her . She open her and I felt their effect . I touched my forehead to hers . We were like that for a while . When I asked her .

" Are you ready for me ?"

She nodded . She wanted to be mine . So I will have her . I shifted in a way that made her still . I slowly pushed myself into her . This was something . . . . that felt so right . I could hear her quiet breaths as I withdrew and pushed again . I felt the inside of her . It was so warm and comfortable . So I begun my claim on her . She was so slick and soft . Like silk . I kept that pace for a while . With every push , I felt her . A little more with every move I made . My head was in the nape of her neck again . With every slid I took , I exhale . I like it . I like the feel . I felt her became apart of me . The muscles inside of her started to welcome me . I had kept that pace for 10 minute already . I started to pick up speed . She started to moan her joy again . I was groaning mine . I was burning hot for her . So was she for me . The muscles in my stomach tighten . I began to feel her tighten around me . I pushed into her and withdrew . Becoming faster and faster . 15 minutes later I was thrusting into her . She was screaming my name and I Screamed hers . I could feel her completely apart of me now . I knew that she can feel me all the same . My sense of touch that seemed so tensed up had exploded with this ecstasy . I started to feel her thrust her hips into mine . Taking me deeper into her . Where she wanted me . Where I wanted to be . So deep inside of her . I can feel my blood boil for her . I felt our bond . It became so strong . Like a platform that I found myself on , seeing her there infront on me . The lover that was made for me . The deed rocked our bodies beyond measure . I found myself losing track of time . How long I was inside of her . I didn't care anymore . She was finally mine . Kuri was mine . The sounds that she was making now were whimpers of joy . I did this to her long enough that joyful tears ran down her face . What this did to me , it made me feel so strong and yet so weak . At the exact same time . I enjoyed everything . The feel of her body clamping down on me . The sounds that she was making . We finally got to a point where some can say that we orgasm .

I felt so thick at that moment . The inside of Kuri had gripped so tightly . This moment of time will never leave me . Because I won't ever leave Kuri . I won't her behind . And she won't leave me either . I began to wonder . How deep can love go ? The was my question . But even so . Part of Kuri was with me now . And a part of me was with her . I can feel her . I can sense her . Even as I continue to thrust into her . I smiled . Damn ! I'd loved her this much . I really loved her . Then everything came to a stand still . I thrusted into her one last time . I remained there for a moment or two . I was stiff and Kuri was too . She gripped me tightly . I held her tightly . Then our bodies started to relax . I slid out of her . The feeling that we created linger on us . I notice that we glowed a little bit . After sex glow . I lie there on top of her . We breathed so softly on each other . Taking in air deep into our lungs . And that scent . The smell of sex . I lifted my head and met Kuri eyes . Their effect . . . . was softer now . Even as I stared at her . And she stared at me . She was apart of me . And I was apart of her . I touched my forehead to her . A minute later . We kissed softly . I turned over where I lie next to her . I kept my arms around her . And she kept her arms around me . We stilled kissed so softly . Until we stopped . I stared into my lovers eyes . Those Pale Sapphire eyes . So bright and so beautiful . Their effect so soft on me now .

Before we fell asleep that night . That was when we sealed our bond forever . With just these words .

" I love you Vice ."

" I love you too , . . . . Kuri ."

I fell sleep with her in my arms that night .


End file.
